


The Captain and the Cowboy

by ryuukko



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1800’s au, Cowboys, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Slow Burn, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Harden soldier Hizashi Yamada  finds himself stuck with a mission escorting the famous outlaw The Reaper to a secure prison circa 1880’s. Will he survive this solo mission or die trying?(Is a oneshot, but might make more chapters in the future)





	The Captain and the Cowboy

“Captain Hizashi Yamada of the 83 calvary reporting for duty.” 

A tall man stood at attention in front of his superior. A man in his prime, 28 and had seen enough bloodshed to last him a lifetime. Medium blonde hair that was parted down the side, tucked behind the ear with the ends sticking upwards behind him. Sporting a signature pencil stash, he was easily recognizable by his peers. His harden green gaze hardly broke for anyone. And he had reluctantly brought himself out of his fort for this mission. 

“You are to bring this prisoner to Fort Watson over in outskirts of Tucson. We were planning on sending Private John and his men, but they deserted base just this sunrise. Yellow bellied cowards left a note saying some nonsense. If you find them on your way, there is no need for deliberation. Shoot em.” The General took a puff from his cigar. “Rattlin’ off a bunch of tall tales about this here midget.”

“What kind of thin-“

“ The details are not important, and he is sly as a coyote, but i reckon you can handle a shackled outlaw.”

“Yes sir. They’re ain’t going to be no problems. Journey should take about two weeks at most, considering it’s rainy season.”

“Make it one and a half, we’ll be needing ya back here soon as possible. You’re the replacement until new recruits come in from training.”

Yamada stood there speechless. Transfer? In this hell pit of a fort? He had a room all set up back in his own, and was promised unless there was war, he would not be relocated. Frustration stirred up in him, and he gave a quiet “Yes’ir.” 

“DAN! BRING HIM IN!”

Many have told him rumors of a famous outlaw. One who bores a less than intimidating stature, but a truly bone chilling past. Robbery, murder, illegal trade— this man was responsible for some of the biggest heists in the past ten years. However, he called himself a gentleman somehow. Men quaked in fear of The Reaper. Nobody knew his last name, nor remembered his face. The man could disguise himself as just about anyone and no one would be the wiser.

In stepped a short man in chains, a quaint smile sat on his face. “Why hello Captain. It is a pleasure to meet you. My, you don’t seem all to happy about this. It’s plain as day.”

Yamada rolled his eyes and grabbed the other end of the chain. Damn right he was not happy. But his pension was riding on this. A court marshal was the last thing he needed.

“You will take my men stationed here. Lieutenant John, Private Dan, and that’s it. We are short staffed so Thomas and Henry are remaining here.  
—-  


Carrying on with the mission, Hizashi felt unease sit in his stomach like a pile of rocks. They said this man could kill anybody by any means. He thought that was a load of nonsense, seeing this short man down from head to toe. How could anyone so utterly helpless do anything?

“Why does he have to ride on my horse? He’s creeping me out.” 

“Dan, don’t make me laugh. You’re on a mission Private. It’s your civil duty.” Yamada responded dryly. “Besides, he stinks.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now that wasn’t very nice.” Koro picked his head up slightly. “It’s not like you folks were very hospitable with your prison cells. Getting one drink of water a day does not leave one soth much to wash with.”

“Not my department. Maybe you should’ve got first before committing all of those crimes you did.”

Suddenly, Koro gasped and wriggled off the horse. His rope took him down with the Private, who has a bullet through his head. John halted his horse, and mid draw, he was hit too. Koro loosened his ropes and began to get up when Hizashi Yanked it and re tightened it. He threw a rock at a pressure point, knocking Koro unconscious and tied him to a horse before making off with him. 

Whoever was attacking was satisfied by the equipment and horse that they gain from taking out two of the officers. Hizashi was able to slow down after that.

\---  
“I take it you’re not the conversationalist type?”

Hizashi ignored him. This man was nothing but scum who broke the law. Sticking him through a dangerous mission alone through bandit country. There was the possibility for this all to be a trap, not set up by his cohorts, but by that crafty villain. His means of doing so could lie just beyond the hills, and kill him in his sleep. It then dawned on him that The Reaper had a perfect opportunity to kill him in his sleep. ‘Note to self, bound his legs at night.’

“You do realize I can just take this horse and go, right?” The outlaw snickered.

“You try anything funny and I’ll blow your head off.”

“You’re no fun at all. What got up your backside?”

Hizashi blushed, and huffed. The shade from his hat provided him protection from The Reaper’s calculating eyes. For years, men poked fun at him for not having a wife or even a mistress. The reason for this was something he would keep sealed shut in him until the day he died. Along with his other passions. 

If Yamada could rewrite his life, he would be a celebrated musician. Replace his gun with a violin, and live the rest of his days writing music and concertos. But right now he was stuck with a holster to his hip and a horse tied to his own.

 

Hot sun blaring down on the both of them, they continued on into the night. Once the moon rose into the sky, Yamada began to set up camp. One tent for tonight should do it. He bounded The Reaper’s legs and tied a rope to his own connecting to the chains. Propping the gun in his lap, he nodded off by the campfire sitting upright. They don’t have much to talk about, so the criminal kept to himself. A shame those young men had to die so fast, and not even by his hand. The man cracked an empty, meaningless smile that reminded Yamada of a rattlesnake waiting to strike. It was almost disturbing how at peace the man appeared to be with his situation. Hizashi had attended escort missions before, and usually the captive would at least put up a struggle at some sort. Spit in his face, cuss him out, anything. But no, this one simply smiled. It was almost mocking him. 

“Top of the mornin to ya! Now that can’t be healthy, roasting out there. The vultures are bound to catch up with you!”

Hizashi’s eyes snapped open and he tumbled back off the log. The Reaper was sitting next on the log facing the tent, still bound up. “You spook like cat, you know that?”

“Whatever Reaper. On your feet. We’re heading out.”

\-----  
“Can you stop that there whistling?”

“Nope.” 

Hizashi drew his gun and shot at him, of course missing. The Reaper, unphased by this simply ducked his head. “So violent. Why are you army boys always like this?”

“Can it.”

“I know you can’t kill me anyway.”

“You sound sure about that.”

“You have orders. You’re nothing but a goody two sho-”

Hizashi stopped his horse and got off the saddle. Walking over to him he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off. Tossing him to the dirt, he stepped on his chest and shot right next to his face. “Don’t test me boy.”

“Alright. Alright. Point taken.” The Reaper raised his hands defensively. Once he got up, Hizashi ordered him to walk the rest of the way for the day.  
\---

A glass clacks on the smooth wooden tabletop as Captain Yamada polishes off his second round of whisky. The Reaper managed to slip the bartender a silver coin to get a glass of the clear stuff so the Captain would think it’s only water. However, said Captain was being awfully careless right now. This had to be the fifth time he could have killed the bastard and made off. But playing with this run down man was too much fun . To most, he seemed to be a hard seasoned soldier who can’t be scared off by no man. Yet he’d seen him jump at the sight of a spider. Granted those things are nasty, but they don’t bite unless you agitate it. 

This man was most amusing indeed.

A woman in a thin fabric dress, if you could even call it that, sauntered up to Hizashi. Skirt up to her knees and chest all but exposed, Koro found himself smirking, as if there were a new reason he may consider escaping. She smirked and snapped her fan shut. “Hey there sugar. What’s a fine man like you doin’ in a place like this? Haven’t seen you around before.”

“Official business m’am,” he said plainly, focusing on the bartender. “But don’t you worry none. Varmit’s all tied up. He couldn’ hurt a fly.”

“Hey now, i’m being Courteous. I could take your sorry ass down so fast you wouldn’t even know what hitcha.” The Reaper muttered into his drink, snickering. It was a patient man, something about waiting to put a plan into action was getting him slightly irritated.

The black haired women cocked an eyebrow. She jabs a thumb at him. “That scrawny thing over there?”

The Reaper’s smile wavered. It’s been a while since a women was not taken in by his charm the moment his eyes met her. As a matter of fact, that was the rudest thing someone who didn’t know who he was had ever said to him. He turned back to his drink. ‘Can’t win them all, I guess.’ he thought.

Yamada caught onto this and let out a laugh. “You got it. That’s him.”

“Well, I would assume you must be mighty exhausted escortin’ this boy. How about a night with me, darling? It’ll only cost you twenty dollars.” She started massaging his shoulders, and the reaper side eyed her. She was putting all the moves on this man, and getting nowhere. The blonde didn’t do so much as look in her direction more than once. 

“I’m fine miss.”

“You sure, handsome? I’ll make it worth your while~” She intensified the pressure on his shoulders, trying to draw a reaction from him. And he took an even bigger gulp of his drink. “I’m good, m’am.”  
She blinked and placed her hands on her hips and sighed silently. “Suit yourself. But if you change your mind hun, i’ll be floatin’ around. Ta ta~” And with that, she was gone. Dissipated within the crowd.

The outlaw took another sip of his drink. Damn officers took most of his stolen loot back in the fort where their journey started. An hour or two passed, and he begins to get lost in his thoughts. Checking back with the Captain, it was easy to see that he was nearing the point of not being able to stand. Seriously, what the hell was the man thinking? 

At a second glance, however, one could spot something very interesting. The other had passed up the opportunity to sleep with a hooker, and yet here he was, talking up a storm with the bartender whenever he passed by. The bartender was oblivious to the amour Captain Yamada’s tone. It was far beyond merely being drunk. For the first time in days, there was a smile plastered between those rosy cheeks. One of which sat comfortably in the palm of his own gloved hand. 

Captain Hizashi Yamada swung the other way. Oh, how fun it would be to torture the man before running off. For now, he would make sure the poor drunken fool made it back to his room. Hizashi blinked at him bleary eyed before passing out on the table. The black haired man blinked and snorted.

“That’s more than enough liquor for tonight, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Shut y’r mouth.”

Koro snickers, getting in his personal space. Talk about your perfect time to set a plan into action. The chessboard was all set up and it was his turn to move his first pawn. “ and what do you suppose you’ll do if I don’t? I bet I can knock you out without even using my hands~”

Hizashi reaches for his gun but stops short of the holster. “LIKE HELL!” A kiss was pressed to the corner of his lips. Shifting center, he got Yamada’s lips to part with a gasp and slid his tongue in. The tang of whisky hung off his lips, and by the time he pulled back, Yamada’s face heated up. The Captain passed out on the spot. The Reaper let out a hearty laugh. Despite having his hands bound, he managed to get Yamada on his shoulder and up to his room. 

“Ehhem!”

The Reaper turned his head and looked at the source of the call. The bartender had his hand out, And of course did do gooder Captain forgot to pay his tab before he passed out. to At this point, it was too much of a pain to slide the man off of the shoulders and dig for his pockets for cash. Instead he brought his knee up to his trust and dug a five dollar bill out of his boot. The bartender shook his head and took the payment.

He tossed him onto a the bed and took to the chair next to it.

Back downstairs, the prostitute pouted, leaning against the doorframe. She took a drag from her cigar. “Damn that man was a looker. And he had a job so that means he had cash, ugh!”

“What’s wrong Kayama?” 

“It’s nothing Yu, couldn’t find a good client tonight.”

“Well of course not, The Reaper’s on the job with that blonde officer. Once he sinks his claws in, there is no way you can get a hold of his target. He’s an assassin.”

“Really? He can hardly wiggle of finger let alone strangle somebody in their sleep or-“

“He doesn’t need to, I’ve heard so many stories about him. Although I’ve never heard anything about him seducin’ no men. Word on the block is that he is being cartin’ off to prison by that man.”

“So why did he kiss him? There plenty of folks in here that I won’t take too kindly so that sort of behavior.”

Yu placed a hand over her wily smile. “...you noticed the crew we got in here tonight? They’re all his men, or people who have lost duels to him and lived to tell a tale. They cry into their beers every night about it.”

Sweeping her gaze over the tavern, she had noticed that a few of them had a few bullet holes covered up by scarves in various items. Some boards scars and others seem pretty jolly. She couldn’t exactly prove what her coworker was saying by simply looking at them, but she got an idea.  
———

Sunlight poured through the windows of the plain beige room. Hizashi woke with a groan, throwing the pillow over his head to block the light from his eyes. Wait...pillow? 

“The hell…?” How did he get into bed? “Ugh my head.” 

“Hope you don’t mind.” Koro pours a glass of water for him. “I had to dig your money out of your bag and pay for the room since you were too drunk to do it yourself.”

Yamada turned away, he couldn’t care less. “No.”

“No what?”

“You could have poisoned that there glass.”

“If I wanted to off you, I could have done so yesterday. Try to lose some weight, you’re damn heavy.”

Hizashi sat up slowly. He left the man bounded up and he still carried him up the stairs and left him in bed, injury free. The captain took the water and nodded. That was as close to a “thank you” the reaper was going to get. Koro himself eyed the cup, regretting not taking a sip first. Yamada handed it back to him and poured a bit more into the cup.

“So how much did the room cost?”

“Twenty dollars.”

Hizashi’s eyes bugged. “TWEH-?! BUT THE TAVERN I WAS PLANNING IN STAYING IN WAS TEN.”

“Like I said, lose some weight lardass.”

“It’s muscle.”

“Sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

A blush dusted Hizashi’s face, and this time his had was not there to hide it.  
\----

“Boy, it’s mighty hot out today.”

“Your bitchin’ ain’t making it any less unbearable.”

“I guess it’s not all bad.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

The Reaper brought his horse to a trot next to Yamada’s. “For starter’s, you ditched the silent treatment.”

“Get in line boy.”

“Who you callin’ boy? I’ll have you know I am 29 years of age!”

“I do not care.” Yamada let a bit of frustration slip into his tone.

Smirking, the Reaper trailed behind once more. When it came to the art of seduction, this was new territory. However, just as thrilling as ever. Yamada was the perfect test subject. Lonely, stoic on the outside, but just like any hard shelled creature,had a soft inside clear as the blue sky. One that was quite easy to see once the shell was stripped away. This whole trip, the man was easily flustered by nearly everything he did. Right before he was handed over to the Captain, the officers were sure to brag in his face how he was in for it. How getting to jail was the least of his worries, and he would be damned lucky if he even made it. Captain Yamada, the coldest man in the United States Army this side of the Mississippi, would have his hide if he pissed him off in anyway. And yet here he was, the one who was truly in control. If anyone was strung along, it was the other.

Summer hours ticked by, and cacti as far as the eye could see. They finally reached a patch of forest that had trees that bore shade. And a river nearby. A small, calm one whose flow could hardly whisk a leaf off with its current. When they dismounted their horses. The Reaper got an idea. He walked right up next to him. “I saw soap in your bag. May I bathe? I have not had the luxury for a month.” he lifted his arm and Hizashi’s eyes watered. “Sweet Jesus…” He coughed and grabbed his arm, lowering it. “Fine but if you try anything i’ll-”

“And my brain will be scattered across the dirt I get it. Don’t worry.” 

Hizashi loosened the bonds and the other rubbed his reddened wrists. He then proceeded to undress in full view of the other man. Taking his sweet time with each article, he could feel eyes on him. He turned his head back slightly, and saw Hizashi’s hair swish from the back of his ear where it usually sat. He looked like a kid caught stealing candy.

Saving the jeans for last, he chucked them right at Yamada’s face before diving in the water with the soap in hand. Yamada growled and threw the pants on the floor. Sweat ran down his brow, if he had to guess, it was about 94 degrees out today. And it wasn’t getting any cooler.

“You are all drenched and you have not stuck a single foot in the water! Come on and get in here!”

“You think i’m dumb boy?! No way!” Hizashi removes his overcoat and wipes his forehead with a handkerchief. If he got in the water, a multitude of bad things could happen. First off, he would literally be stripped of his protection against the bandit. Second, the Reaper could make off with both horses and supplies, leaving him stranded in the middle of the desert. As of now, they were a day’s travel away from another town.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” He made an X motion across his heart. Yamada’s eyes were glued to the Reaper’s body. Well sculpted, yet covered in scars. Part of him wanted to hear every store the man had to tell about them. All of a sudden, he dived under to the deepest part of the river. Hizashi raised an eyebrow, and two seconds later a fish was flying towards him. “Lunch is on! Bet you’re downright sick of those hard biscuits and pocket soup!”

Hizashi sighed and got undressed. The other man whistled and tossed him the soap. When Hizashi turned, he caught a peak at a long, pronounced scar running from his shoulder to his butt. While it was old, it was certainly visible. From the man’s reputation, it was probably from the Civil War. That looked like a bayonet stab wound. 

“War wound?”

Yamada nodded, paying little attention to what the the man was saying

Something else was nagging at his mind. He felt A memory nagging in the back of his skull, and event that was buried in a shroud of mist and fog that he couldn’t see through. It was something recent all right, but he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet. Whenever he looked at the outlaw, the need to remember only grow stronger.

“Hmm…”

“You’re giving me the silent treatment again!” 

Still nothing. The outlaw grew impatient, time to try out a new tactic. Something his friend Irinia used from time to time. Hizashi was still in a relatively shallow area of the river, near the bank. There were some sharp stones that were on the larger side, so he might end up taking the bait.

The Reaper let out an exasperated sigh and started walking towards the captain. He then slipped, tumbling forward, drawing his body to a sitting position slowly. Faking pain, he groaned and rubbed his wrists.

When he looked up, seeing two calloused hands extended out for him. Taking them, it was only halfway up that he realized he yanked too hard. hand sliding out of one soapy one and sending him flying into Yamada’s chest. The Reaper’s hand flew over his captor’s pec and helped him right his posture. “Sorry, hand slipped.”

Hizashi looked down at the palm on his chest, simile faking anger. It was pretty obvious when the Reaper directed his attention south. He whistled and removed his hand, turning away.  
\----

“Hey, look boys. That moron’s all alone out there with an outlaw.”

“On my land no less.”

“Let’s kill the damn blue coat and take that reward money that’s gotta be up for that guy.”

“James, I like your thinkin’.”

Three men sat atop a hill, two men travel in broad daylight without a company escort. Easy pickings for three bandits. Grabbing the reins, the first one sped off, and the other two followed suit.

 

“We’ve been traveling since dawn. Don’t you think it’s time for a break?” Koro called up, Yamada snorted in agitation.

“Absolutely not. You’re a damned fool if you think this place is safe.”

 

“Oh, because it’s bandit country? All of these men out here in these parts scare faster than a jackrabbit. One shot will make them turn tail and run.”

Yamada remained silent, and then heard rumbling in the distance. Turning his attention to the source of the noise, he spotted dust flying up into the air, and three men waving their guns right at them. One man landed a shot near them, and there was a loud thud followed by a cry of distress. The Reaper gritted his teeth, breathing harshly through his nose. Pain shot up his arm. His shoulder was definitely dislocated. Jumping off of his horse, Yamada grabbed his captive and helped him up on the saddle.Grabbing the sword, he stomped on the rope and sliced it in half, severing them from the dying thoroughbred. 

Putting it back in its holster, he jumps up onto the horse and grabbed the reins. Shots pelted all around the horse’s feet, and Hizashi shot at the men before taking off. Body curled protectively around the outlaw, he felt himself able to focus on escaping. The Reaper grabbed Yamada’s pistol and a mirror. Even in full gallop, the man pointed the mirror at the bandits, and shot backwards with perfect accuracy. Each of the men fell from their horses with fatal wounds. He looked up at Yamada, returning the gun and flashing him a charismatic smile. Sweat beaded his forehead from the pain of his injury and cuts. Letting out a sigh, he rested his back against Yamada’s chest. “Ten miles should be a safe distance. There’s a hill we can camp at.”

Yamada said nothing, and the other took it a step further and bit his lip. He waited for the horse to jump over something before rolling his hips back. Yamada gasped and then bit his tongue hard. He thanked god that he did not have a company to see that. Koro chuckled and closed his eyes. 

 

The high from his antics died down when they finally stopped. He was cradling his shoulder and hissed when Yamada moved away. The pressure of the Captain’s body up against his own had lessened the pain, and now it came back full force. 

“Don’t be a baby.”

“It’s-”

“I know. Shut up and let me fix it.”

Wrapping his hand around the portion closer to the neck, he yanked the arm out and that did the trick. The Reaper sweated even more and shuttered. No way in hell he was making noise again. 

Yamada got off to set up camp. The two did not exchange a single word for hours after that. Silence was a blessing after the action of the afternoon. That is, until Reaper realized that there was only one tent.

The blonde sat near a roaring fire. Flames crackled at his feet, and he cracked open a can of beans. The Reaper sighed. Most of the rations were on the other horse, but they were close to a hideout of his. So he was not concerned. However, tonight it looked like they would share a can. His stomach growled just after Hizashi had taken his first bite and almost immediately the can was in his face. “Here.”

“What about you?”

“Ate some berries I picked up yesterday. Eat.”

The Reaper took it and looked up at him. “Koro.”

“What?”

“That would be my name. Don’t wear it out.”

“....” Hizashi sat there dumbfounded. He was not one to give into rumors, but it was said that once The Reaper told you his true name, you were dead by morning. Finding you in your bed and slitting your neck so no one could hear your screams.

But part of him was okay with that. 

He had lived a long 30 years. It was obvious that the man was a master at escaping. Hizashi was no fool. When he was asleep, Koro unbounded himself and cuffs himself he woke up. It sunk in that he left himself in a much more vulnerable state than he would have liked to. Being the only one on this mission, he had to stay up and keep guard. So many blunders have been made along the way, he was only alive because the other found it fun to keep him around. He was not in control. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. You can take the tent. I won’t tie you up.”

“How gentlemanly of you. If you insist.” 

An hour passed, and another, and he still could not sleep. Koro tossed and turned, but some odd noise kept him in a drowsy relaxed state. Yet, he could not bring himself to succumb to sleep. Clutching his blanket close to his chest, something inside of him bubbled to the surface. Suddenly, the noise rose in pitch ever so slightly, and then dipped gracefully. Rubbing his eyes, he woke himself up just enough to realize it was humming mixed with a word here and there. 

The tune sounded like the singer was longing for something, or rather, someone. So faint that he could hardly hear, he felt something catch in his throat. It had been so long since he felt an emotion akin to this. Enraptured but each sweet note, the listener rests his palm to the earth, and for once, smiles purely out of contentedness. No sly, fibbing motive behind it. And it was then that he was able to recognize the song. Greensleeves. Waiting for the perfect moment to jump in, he drew a breath.

“Aaaand I have waged both life and land, yooour lo-ove aaahnd gooood will for you to have~”

When Hizashi looked back, he saw nothing. Wrapping the blanket tighter around his frame, he shivered at the cool night breeze. Feeling himself wasting away with a sneeze, loneliness clawed at him, boroughing deep in his chest. Partially because he started to fall for the outlaw. One week and the bastard has him wrapped around his finger. It was not just lust, no. He admired some of the man’s willingness to seek freedom. Even in captivity, Koro proved himself more loyal than half of his men back at the battle of sunken hill. A battle that left a nasty scar along his shoulder. His men left him for dead, bleeding out. Over the course a couple of days when the gunfire stopped, he made a break for it before the Confederates could stab him.

But he had only been a disposable private at the time. Not even ten years old. Now, at the age of Thirty, he was highly regarded by many. All except himself. Yamada laid down and gazed up at the stars. Koro was toying with him. There was no other explanation. It was easy for an outlaw to be open with his sexuality. An existing bounty rests upon his head, so what would he have to lose should he choose to flirt with another man?

Yamada closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek. Secretly he longed for that freedom. 

Koro peaked his head out again, to check on his captor, and his eyes widened. A Jaguar roamed in the distance. This would be the perfect time to ride off with the horse. He could leave the Captain’s bloody corpse with no trace of a homicide, a clean kill. 

“Captain, get in here.”

“What?”

“Jaguar, thirty feet away. You need to hide. They do not show themselves unless they are hungry.”

“They rarely attack people.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Do you? Leave me alone.”

“Goddamnit get in here!”

A growl sounded in the distance, next thing they know the jaguar is stalking towards them. The outlaw yanked the Captain under him and grabs a pistol from Yamada’s holster. Aiming for the eyes, he shot off the first round, but the Jaguar jumped out of the way. Too close for comfort, Koro dropped the pistol and armed himself with a knife, lounging at the big cat. Hands and paws flew and the short man wrestled, holding his own well. At one point though, Koro got swiped at right in the back. Twisting to land on it, he Saves himself from leaving his neck open for fatal blow. The big cat bit his arm and Koro took that opportunity to slice the creature’s neck. Prying its jaws from his flesh, he limped back to the tent. Yamada, slightly stunned rushed over to Koro. He panted and dropped the weapon. 

“You’re welcome.” ‘My fucking back..’ he internally groaned. Yamada tore his Jacket sleeve and wrapped it around Koro’s bloody arm. 

“What in the helldid you do that for?”

“You don’t need to know. Goodnight.”Slinking back in the tent, Koro curls around himself once more. His heart thuds in his chest relentlessly. The fight was over, yet he felt just as breathless. “Why did I?” He whispers to himself.

The next morning, Koro awoke with the tent all packed up. He was upright on the horse, resting against Yamada’s chest. With each step, jolt of pain in zipped his back. However, he pretended to be asleep, enjoying the closeness. Whenever he would tilt a bit to one side, Yamada would nudge him back to the center gently as to not agitate his back. 

“I know you’re awake. How are your injuries? You stopped bleeding but I’m sure that back of yours ain’t doing so hot.”

“Yeah well, try fighting off a cougar with your bare hands. See how far that gets you.”

“Don’t see a reason, seeing that you took care of it.”

A shiver ran up Koro’s spine. He could hear the gratitude in his voice, and hearing the Captain happy for a change made his heart skip a beat.

All of a sudden, the sky lit up. Yamada let out a sigh. “Had to get moving as soon as I woke up. Storm was on the way.”

“It’s okay. I-I don’t mind.”

Another quiet day. Koro feels his mask slipping. It was obvious things were changing between them. Here he was, a prisoner seated in a spot where he could easily kill the other man. And yet, there was no where he’d rather be. 

Before sunset, they had to stop because the rain was coming down hard. Koro crawled into the tent and began undressing; since it was an extra cold night. The weather had dipped down considerably and being in wet clothes meant you had a death wish. Hizashi sat watch outside of the tent. The longer he was out there, the more worried Koro got. Yes, worried. Concern churned deep in his gut. Hizashi already seemed worn as hell. More so than when they first started the journey. Ever since they lost the second tent on the 3rd day, he exposed himself to the elements. Wind, sun, rain, and yet he was still able to get up and keep going. Koro shook his head and got out of the tent. Hizashi watched him with a cold glare. Rain droplets wran down his face, and down his drenched coat. 

“What do you want?”

‘Ah, so that’s his game. Tough guy act.’ Koro mused. He brought his hand to Yamada’s cheek, cupping it softly before diving in for a kiss. Yamada’s eyes widened and he dropped the gun resting on the outside of his thigh. He draws back after a moment. “I’d prefer it if you joined me in the tent. There is enough room for two.”

Hizashi was once again stunned. While that was not his first kiss, the second Koro pulled away, he wanted more. So he enters the tent and begins to strip off his own wet clothes. The Captain remains shy at first, but moves closer to Koro and initiates the second kiss. Koro throws one arm around Hizashi’s neck and kisses back. 

Koro smiles into the kiss, warmth washes over him much like the rain pouring in buckets outside. He snakes a hand south and pushes past the rim of Hizashi’s trousers.  
They shared a night a passion, and serenity. Bathing in eachother’s company. When morning rolled around, Koro was the first one to get up. Cheek lifting from Hizashi’s chest, He brushed the hair from the blonde’s forehead and kissed it.

“G’mornin’ handsome.” 

Hizashi’s response came in the form of hugging Koro. “No, it’s not morning. I ain’t getting up yet.” 

Koro laughed and patted his head. Running his fingers through his hair, he could not help but want to run away from his outlaw life. “We have to get along or you won’t make that deadline.”

“Don’t tell me you actually want to go to the slammer. Hell, you have execution orders on your head. I refuse to take you there.”

“But you will be a deserter. An outcast. Do you really want that life?”

“What difference would it make? I have always been an outcast. What kinda man can call himself a man when he loves another. And not like a brother, like a...a…”

“A lover? Well, my life is filled with hardships and death, but there is freedom. I won’t make you choose but you do seem unhappy in your current situation.” He swallows, breathing in deeply. The man clutching to his chest could probably pick up on his heartbeat speeding up. Hizashi’s scruffy face and green eyes really drew him in, and all he wanted to do was take him far, far away from his miseries.

“You mean we should run away together?”

“I reckon so. If that’s what you want. I admire that artistic soul underneath that hard exterior that you try to hard to keep up. I can tell you want more out of life, and your voice is mighty fine.”

Hizashi blushed, hugging him tighter. “Shucks...you got me. Right through the heart too…”

“I don’t shoot to miss, my love.”

Koro brushed his hair from his face but then looked up. “Do you hear that?”

Hizashi threw on his clothes and moves outside the tent. Horse galloping at full speed stops just before running right into him. 

“Ochaco?”

“Captain! Oh heavens you have to help!”

“Slow down, what’s wrong?”

“Bandits have..they..they captured Fort Wilson!”

“What?!” Koro said in the tent. Ochaco blinked. “ is that another officer with you? Good. This will be a suicide mission after all!”

“I aint no damn army personnel, but I reckon I got a bone to pick with the person who captured the fort.” Koro revealed himself, steely eyes cold with bloodlust. Ochaco gasped and had her horse take a step back.

Yamada waved his arms defensively. “Don’t worry Miss, he won’t hurt you.”

“No….that...that’s a bandit...THE BANDIT…”

“Look little miss. I may have a reputation, but i’m turning over a new leaf, see?” Koro smiled. 

Ochaco calmed down a bit, but kept her guard up. Koro scratches his head and sighes. His informant who works in a brothel warned him not to show up. Reports of a rival group of bandits were becoming more and more commonplace. He had faith in his skill as a marksman, but Koro knew he was signing his deathwarent if he went.

“I say it is not worth it.”

“You just said you had a bone to pick with them.”

“I need more men. How do you suppose we take on 20 folks with guns?”

“If we can reach the enlisted-“

Ochaco spoke up, hands twisting the fabric of her petticoat. “Only the higher up people were spared..they ambushed the poor soldiers at night in their bunkers with dynamite…anyone still alive that got in the blast is badly wounded, including Mr.Yagi..he lost a leg.” Her eyes began to water and she sniffled between each sentence. Hizashi offered her a handkerchief but she pulled out her own.

Hizashi gritted his teeth. Knowing that Yagi stuck around the army even after his enlistment was up already made him uneasy. The old Sargent stayed around to train new recruits, earning his extra dollar. He was an old friend who’s had his back many times on the battlefield and this is what he gets?

“Fine. I don’t care if you’re not going. Stay here and watch Ochaco. Then head for somewhere safe. You’re a free man Koro, and I ain’t gon take that away from ya.” Sticking two fingers in his mouth he called his horse and rode off faster than Koro could respond. Koro choked a bit, watching his lover speed off. 

“In all my years, I haven’t laid my eyes on a finer man.” Koro tipped his hat down. “Well, can you show me the way, little miss?”

—-

Two guards stood outside the gates, both looking rather ragged but content with themselves. Hizashi’s blood boiled seeing their gleeful faces. This fort was known for its Alcohol production and bountiful resources. The jail must have been broken loose, since it held 120 of the most dangerous criminals this side of the state.

“Sir! What are you doing here without the outlaw? How could you have lost him at a time like this?!”

Hizashi looked over to the trees. Small crowd of people and army officers stood in a close formation. Some looked pretty beat up and others were bleeding.

Yamada nearly flinched but keeps his cool. Tipping his hat, he huffs. “Sly bastard got the best of me. My men died and I had to watch The Reaper myself. Tell me, do you find reason to sleep with an escape artist assassin next to you? I passed out.”

Kurasama groaned and squinted his eyes. “And we finally had him too. While this was a bust, I suppose it wasn’t entirely your fault since you didn’t have back up. Anyway that’s not important right now. As long as he’s not going to show up maybe we have a chance Of getting back the Fort.”

Yamada sighed and turned back to observe the surrounding area. A familiar figure came into view and jumped off the horse from the west side. A large wall covered the surrounding area. While it was supposed to keep attackers outside call but it could also work against the town and keep them inside as well.

The guards spoke with the man for a bit. One raised his gun, and was stabbed a millisecond later. The other guard went to stab him, but he stepped aside and threw him to the ground, knocking him out. Supplying himself with one of their pistols, he moved in. 

Kurasama pointed his gun at him and aimed to shoot. Yamada gasps, lowering his arm. “Let him go. Uh-he’s uh...it’s suicide walking in there. He’ll kill himself in there. Come on, one man against all those inmates? Heh!” He gave a nervous smile. “Give me your gun, I will go in and make sure the job’s done. If I stay behind him, he’ll end up taking a few with the guys out. I’ll blow a whistle to call you and your men in when I need backup.”

“…” Karasuma’s stare could kill a man, even when he wasn’t angry parent he didn’t know what made it so intense but luckily it didn’t last long. After that, he ran in Gung ho. 

It was utter chaos, shots ringing in the air, men screaming and gagging. Dust was kicked up in the air, and confusion ran wild with the inmates. Apparently they did not all get along so some of them were fighting each other. And the center was the real battle. Was it wise to jump in? Or should he pick off people surrounding the fray?

Going with the second option, he grabbed the nearest inmate and knocked him out with the back of his gun. Choosing the men who had their backs turned, he was able to get at least seven before he heard a piercing scream. Flipping the gun around he started shooting his way into the middle. Someone hit him in the face with a seemingly blunt object, but something was wrong. Suddenly, the wind was knocked clean out of him from that sane side. Tumbling back, men converged on him, kicking his ribs, stomach, and even the back of his head. The second it stopped, he realize that somebody was going for flashing move and raising their arms to stab him. He rolled, grabbing one guy and slashing the other with his own sword. Closing that eye, he charged on, slashing to the center. Seeing a familiar flash of orange, he plunged his sword into the back of a man reeling back for a punch. Kicking the body aside and off of Koro, he helped him up. 

“Took you long enou-....” he paused. A long, bloody gash ran diagonal from his forehead to his cheek. All he saw was red. “I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS!” 

Hizashi never saw one man take down so many so fast. But soon there were dead bodies scattered all around them. At some point he blew the whistle and the remaining soldiers came flooding in. By the end of it all. Some injured and unwilling to move, some man flood back into their cells for cover. Koro rasped, shoulders heaving. He turned to Hizashi and jogged towards him, but was knocked back. Hizashi’s jaw went slack and fear ran cold in him. Koro landed with a thud in the dirt.

“No...NO!” Yamada tried to move towards him but a stampede of people came in, swarming the area and cheering. Crowding around him, he ignored them and pushed past only to find a pool of blood and no body. He bowed his head, turning back to the crowd before collapsing.

 

He Woke up to a cacophony of coughing and groans. His face stung and he was pretty sure he couldn’t see out of one eye, or was it just bandaged? Staring up at the wooden ceiling, he then recalls what took place. Koro….

His new lover was shot.

Tears welled in those so called hardened eyes. If he needed to, you could always say it was the reek of the area making him weep, but with every passing thought, he cracked under the weight of his emotions. Seeing the man he loved so tenderly for a night openly bleeding in the dirt. He at least wanted him to be free, if not with him.

His vision obscured with tears, he rubs his free eye vigorously. 

“So you’re finally awake, that’s good.”

Hizashi jumped at the sound of Kurasama’s voice. Damn was he here this whole time? 

“Goddamnit, don’t spook me like that.” His voice cracked slightly, and he grew even more embarrassed after it did. Biting his lip, tears threatened to slip from his eyes. His chest burned with regret.

“Well, everything seems to be in order. How are you feeling?”

“I-“ 

“WHERE IS HE?! WHERE ARE YOU YELLOW BELLIES KEEPIN’ MY HUSBAND?”

Both officers looked up as a woman strutted it into the hospital room, holding her dress up slightly to avoid tripping. Face framed by lovely curls, her cheeks adorned with makeup, The mystery woman came in and zeroed in on Yamada. “OH! You poor thing…”

Yamada cocked an eyebrow and blushed. Husband?! God they let crazies in here! 

She hustled in front of Karasuma, whom also seems baffled. Yamada bowed his head, hiding the internal tug of war he felt raging inside of him. Now he had to deal with this lunitic.

“Uh...gosh you’re real pretty ma’am but I-“ His sentence was cut off by a pair of lips pecking his own. She leans close to his ear. “Just go with it, love. We’ll hop this town faster than you can say Geronimo.”

Hizashi gasped, ignoring the pain from his wounds, he grabbed Koro by the back of the head and gave him a proper kiss. Koro placed his hands on Hizashi’s shoulders for balance, as the corset was pretty much strangling him. 

“Why Captain, I don’t believe I’ve ever heard word of you courting anyone.”

“Ah, well I like to keep my career and my private life separate. Cornelia Yamada, she’s from Virginia.” 

“Pleasure ta make your Acquaintance, General.”

“No no, the pleasure is all mine.” He said in his usual flat tone. “You look familiar.”

Hizashi’s caught a glint out of the corner of his eye. Koro was slipping a knife out of his sleeve, preparing for a fight. Hizashi placed his hand below it, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand comfortingly. Koro took a deep breath and hid the weapon. 

“I have a brother who’s a troublemaker, but everyone confuses me for him. It has causes me a great deal of grief.” He pulled out a handkerchief, faking sadness. “I-I wish I could be free of my family’s follies.” Hizashi pulls him close, cradling his head. “Sorry General, she’s had a hard journey from the ranch. Bandits target her because she looks like her twin brother. We’re moving to Chicago or New York when my commision is over.”

“That bad, huh? Well you served your country for about two decades now. Finish out the season and you can take your leave.”

“But my contract ends in-“

“Yes, well, you’ve more than earned your retirement. It has been an honor working with you.”

“Same to you.”

And with that, the general left. Koro helped Yamada up and out the door. “I don’t die that easily Zashi, have some faith in me!”

“But I saw you go down with my own two eyes!”

“I have an old friend, Irina Jelavic. Once prostitute, she’s married and has two kids. She gave me this dress and advised me to wait a week or so before seeing you. If I keep this act up long enough, than we can make it to New York without anyone noticing me.”

“New York? Chicago is having this amazing electrical fair soon! I wanted to see it!”

“Then we can travel. I have a whole basement full of assets saved up. About ten thousand dollars.”

“TEN- KO-er...CORNELIA! WHY WERE YOU-“

“Living out in the desert? Only a fool would chose to stay in one place if they have a bounty on their head. Besides, I only steal from corrupt banks. Ones that I’ve hurt the bars that my buddies go to. Some of these towns have no real law enforcement. Somebody’s got to teach those moneybags a lesson.”

Hizashi stopped and stared. “But what about the robberies?”

“Rich land owners who sold unsustainable land to unknowing families. Or a place that was way too dangerous so it was Marked cheap. I’ve seen a lot of violence that isn’t a part of life in these forts. Your superiors heard information from corrupt, useless cops who were paid off.”

The two made their way over to the heart of the base. Koro stood tall, dress bouncing with every step. He blushed a bit since his chest was exposed slightly. Koro kept on hand balled up by his collarbone, and the other resting on his hip nervously. Yamada grabbed his hand, causing him to reconsider.  
“What?”

“You’re jumpy.”

“I am in the middle of an army base. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s okay though! Everyone thinks you’re dead. We’ll have a new life when we move out of this place, I promise.”

\----  
“Koro, wake up. We’re here.” 

Koro blinked, picking his head up from his lover’s shoulder. He almost jumped, seeing all of those people. “Good god. Don’ tell me it’s like that every where!”

“‘Fraid it is, but The funds you saved up saved us from a cramp living space so you’ll have some work to get away from the crowds.”

For once, the brave outlaw shook in his boots. He knew he was safe, not a soul knew of him here. However, the sheer number of bodies in the streets made him grip his luggage handle tightly. Hizashi kissed him on the cheek and held his arm out. “You’ll get used to it. Besides, we are headed uptown.”

“R-right.”

And with that, the two made their way to their new home.


End file.
